fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Na obozie" 7. O nie!
Siódmy odcinek z serii "Fineasz i Ferb - Na obozie". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Samanta Timens *Serafina Timens *Angela Weather *Dawid *Marcin *Fretka Flynn *Tina *Chealsy *Greta Fabuła Fineasz Gdzie jest ta Izabela już godzina 16.00 a jej nie ma. -Ferb, znaleźliście coś?- spytałem Ferba który właśnie powrócił z poszukiwań, ale on tylko pokiwał głową przecząco. Gdzie ona może być, jeśli coś jej się stanie… Nie wybaczę sobie, w końcu szukanie domu to był mój pomysł. -Cześć Fineasz coo robisz? - spytała Angela. -O Angela nie widziałaś może gdzieś Izabeli, albo chociażby Samanty? -Mmn, nie przypominam sobie - powiedziała z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Izabela Nagle poczułam coś związanego z moim powiedzonkiem Fineasz!- pomyślałam. Całkowicie o tym zapomniałam, pewnie się o mnie martwi, musimy wracać! -Czy możemy już iść- spytałam Dawida i Marcina. -Gdzie? - spytał Dawid. -Jak to gdzie, na obóz, już szesnasta, a mieliśmy kończyć o trzynastej –odpowiedziałam. -Ach to tak, ale nie możecie nikomu mówić o tym Domie, ani zbytnio ujawniać mocy. -Dlaczego?- spytałam. -A chciałybyście mieszkać w otoczeniu stworzeń z paranormalnego świata?- wytłumaczył Dawid. -Zbytnio….- wyrwała uśmiechnięta Samanta. -Tak zbytnio….- powtórzył Dawid. -Ha czyli trochę możemy- mówiła nadal szczęśliwa Samanta. -Tak, trochę możecie, bo niby po co wpadałyście do tego domu, tylko jak już zbytnio będziecie tego używać, to uważajcie czy nikt nie patrzy- ostrzegł Wampir. -Dobra to do miłego- powiedziałam, po czym ruszyłyśmy z Samantą w stronę wyjścia. Gdy byłyśmy na odległości z której mogłam dostrzec namioty moim oczom ukazał się Fineasz… wpatrujący się nieubłaganie w las, za Fineaszem stała Angela, ale zaraz co ona robi… Ona chce ugryźć Fineasza nie!!! -Fineasz!!!-wykrzyknęłam najgłośniej jak mogłam, tylko to mogłam zrobić, by go ocalić. Udało się! Angela przerwała i rozejrzała się po lesie, w poszukiwaniu źródła krzyku, Samanta spojrzała na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem, a Fineasz ruszył biegiem w moją stronę. -Izabela! Izabela!- krzyczał w biegu- gdzie ty byłaś- podbiegł do mnie i mnie przytulił. -Cóż zgubiłyśmy się z Samantą w lesie- odpowiedziałam. -Martwiłem się o ciebie, myślałem, że coś wam się stało- powiedział zatroskany. -No, na szczęście nic nam nie jest. -Chodźcie do stołówki na pewno jesteście głodne-zaproponował. -Tak, chętnie- odpowiedziałam i poszłyśmy w stronę stołówki. Gdy przechodziliśmy obok Angeli to patrzała na mnie złowieszczo, pewnie się zdziwiła jak się wydostałam, ona nie jest dość spostrzegawcza, zapomniała o Samancie Gdy weszliśmy do stołówki to podali nam obiad, usialiśmy przy tym samym stoliku, nikt oprócz nas nie jadł także na Sali było cicho, postanowiłam to przerwać: -I co znaleźliście coś?- spytałam. -Niestety, żadnego domu tu chyba nie ma-odpowiedziała Fineasz. -Oj szkoda- udawałam zmartwioną. Po zjedzeniu obiadu wzięłam szklankę i poszłam usiąść przy stołówce. Fineasz z Ferbem poszli chyba coś budować, a Samanta poszła za nimi, zostałam sama. Może nie było tego po mnie widać, ale to, że jestem Wodną Damą trochę mną wstrząsało. Musiałam to przemyśleć. Po jakiejś godzinie rozmyśleń stwierdziłam, że skoro już mam tą moc to może by tak ją sprawdzić. Uniosłam rękę nad nadal pełną szklanką wody, pokazałam palcem na jej zawartość, poczym uniosłam palec w górę myśląc o tym by woda się uniosła. Udało się, w powietrzu widniała teraz kula wody, wyglądała zupełnie jakby była w kosmosie. Lecz nagle usłyszałam głos Angeli. -Fineasz, co robisz?- a niech ta ździra, pomyślałam po czym ruszyłam w kierunku Fineasza, zapominając, że woda pozostała w powietrzu. Gdy dotarłam do miejsca, gdzie miał być Fineasz z Ferbem, moim oczom ukazał się wielki dom strachów. Podeszłam do Fineasza, który właśnie wpuszczał dzieci do wagoników. -Co dziś robisz?- spytałam jak zwykle. -O Izabela, zbudowaliśmy z Ferbem dom strachów, może chcesz się ze mną przejechać?- spytał. -Tak- wykrzyknęłam radośnie. -To super… koniec kolejki, chodź- poprowadził Fineasz. Wsiedliśmy do wagoniku, a kolejka ruszyła, jeszcze zanim zdążyliśmy wjechać do środka przybiegła Fretka i zaczęła krzyczeć: -Ha wiedziałam, że coś kombinujecie, lecę po pana Teodora, macie przerąbane- no tak cała Fretka W domu strachów nie było tak strasznie, przy Fineaszu czułam się pewnie, choć przyznam to był… najlepszy dom strachów jakim jechałam. Gdy wyjechaliśmy, przybiegła do mnie Greta i spytała. -Izabela, jest odznaka za zobaczenia lewitującej wody? - spytała dość poważnie. -Co woda lewituje?!- wykrzyknęłam, osoby w moim otoczeniu wszystko słyszały. -Gdzie- spytałam spokojnie. -Obok stołówki, chodź- Greta poprowadziłam mnie do stołówki wszyscy za nami pobiegli, podczas drogi myślałam jak mogłam zapomnieć o opuszczeniu wody do szklanki… Gdy dobiegliśmy to przy szklance był spory tłum. Gdy przybiegł Fineasz to zaczął się wszystkiemu przyglądać. Samanta podbiegła do mnie. -Izabela, ale my miałyśmy nie zbyt pokazywać moc, a nie robić przedstawienia- szepnęła, Fineasz zaczął coś badać i dotykać wody, Ferb też coś przy tym majstrował. -Już to naprawiam- odpowiedziałam, po czym przyjrzałam się wodzie, podniosłam rękę i machnęłam nią w dół. Woda natychmiast opadła. Wszyscy wydali okrzyk zdziwienia. Nagle odezwał się głos: -To ona zrobiła, widziałam- krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna i pokazała na mnie. Kategoria:Odcinki